Learning how to love
by klautks
Summary: Usa, march 2013 PREGNANT Was the only word that stood out in the fateful sheet. - I can't, can't . - I went down the wall , grabbing my hair . At that moment I realized how my future would be unpredictable . I felt completely ungrounded , a baby is a gift however I only have 20 years. I'm still in the third year of college and the worse the father of my child besides having over


Learning how to live

Usa, march 2013

**PREGNANT**

Was the only word that stood out in the fateful sheet.

- I can't, can't . - I went down the wall , grabbing my hair . At that moment I realized how my future would be unpredictable .

I felt completely ungrounded , a baby is a gift however I only have 20 years. I'm still in the third year of college and the worse the father of my child besides having over 20 years , and is my teacher .

Usa , january 2010

- Bella - automatically I turned to the statuesque blonde who came running toward me , smiling involuntarily .

- Speaks blonde. - Pulled her into a hug

- Are you ready ? say yes, I just go see campus . Besides say there are more kittens than we can imagine - Rose would always be a dreamer.

- I can imagine , we maybe got a nice accommodation !

We were only half a semester early to get the best accommodation of all classes in itself would start on August 20 , one week before course we would welcome week .

After we fill all the forms were forwarded to the student area , we would share a room with another student. What we chose was perfect .

I'm not known for my coordination, then we were heading for the general secretariat to finalize our documents . I turned the hallway and felt the ground on my back , and a blond mass in front of me

- Sorry Miss - An incredibly velvety voice rang in my ears . While strong hands lifted me off the ground

- It was nothing that I 'm half distracted - when I regained my balance doubtful , could contemplate the perfection of the human being in front of me , blonde , manly body and definitely older than a mere student of eighteen, probably had in their thirties than thirty -two, super preserved .

'You're new here right? - With a slight interest in her green orbs like emeralds .

- yes we start the school year , and you are completing college? - Will the guy is gorgeous dumber ? I need to make sure where I am putting my donkey .

- Say I 'll stay still for a while . - A cell phone started ringing - sorry - me ladies duty calls . - And hurried

Rose looked at me with an amused glare and I knew there is shit.

- Very good perfect barely begun to college and you literally falls beneath a Greek god . Just a small problem with your fairy tale.

- And what would you know it?

- You're beast or what Isabella Swan .. - He looked at me indignantly

- I'm not like that when school starts I look at my Greek God.

- Hmm .. Um you will preach signs saying '' looking lovely mysterious and charming Greek God '' tipping new students . Why in all this talk Bored I did not hear his name .

- I forgot - I was so focused on the physical ( and physical) that I forgot the page.

- Well if he's going to be yours it will - Rose would always be more down to earth person I know , most sincere tomboyish middle.

Usa, August 2010

We arrived on Monday made welcome, we were already almost any room tidy, when the door opens and a shorty of spiked hair tried to come with five bags , large and pink .

- Hello you must be my new roommate . I'm Alice Mcarty - the little possessed an indescribable joy.

- I'm Rosalie Halle and this is Isabella Swan - Rose made the introductions - Need a hand ?

- No need, my brother will bring the rest , there already ask him .

- And what you will attend ? - Nothing I asked curiously.

- Fashion Design , I'm half in love with fashion and everything else . And you Bells? - I smiled my dad just called me Bells

- I do journalism , I am more in love with literature.

- And I think will be your classmate . - she finished saying this and I saw a figure running and throwing the blonde on the mattress .

- The wonder that I will not be alone ! - At this moment of total relaxation , one big guy with a funny face and showing his dimples appeared in the doorway .

- Alie if you continue like this they will kick you out . - The big man said .

- Bells , Rose is my brother Emmett .

- Hello Girls - The big guy came already embracing agent as we met some time ago , by the way this family had nothing normal, taking the mood they were not at all alike physically.

- Hello - do not know if my impression was further dried it rose a little more than allowed . there is something .

- Emm helps me wait for my bags after you can dry on Rose. - She spoke with a naturalness that took half a minute until the blushing blonde and Emmett choke .

- Not doing anything to Allie ...

- I know I am , or call Rose goofball he is anyway, and he does sports education , then you will have other chances to have a little chat .

By the way I would have a good laugh throughout the year .

The week flew by , Rose and Allie have in the same room was a comedy without equal. The classes were beginning next week , and I even gave up on finding the blondie . Rose and Emm are making a real sweet ass. Nobody takes anything ... Do not even want to think on that shorty solve interfere .

Every day I was more in love with journalism. Today teachers would know the past and I will not say I was incredibly surprised when my class in general theory of history , not because I spent half a year idealizing an old teacher potbellied and with muffled voice , and those with asthma due to old age . More that really would be a lesson in foot bag. Luckily I always carried a book to distract me from the monotony . The open wallet and dived beneath the magical world of Harry Potter .

- Good morning everyone – Stop .. For all I know that voice .

- As you all know today we have a good class of general theory of history .. I'm the teacher Carlise Cullen and will be together for 4 years long and good ok . - The velvety voice accompanying a Greek god , he continued. And here I am with my legs turned to jelly .

Usa, December 2010

- Preparations for the holiday ? I hope you do not forget the old heim here . - Still in a tone of mockery the most beautiful campus teacher .

- Miss Swan got a minute ? - Always have all day for you !

- Sure .

While the room was emptied , I was keeping my stuff and coming unto my wallet teacher .

- Any plans for the holiday?

- In fact , sir, I'm staying right here .

- Call me just Carlise ok , I'm not that old is not . - Of course it 's time I got a chili .

- And is not that old .. - That with so much to talk about I drop it .

- So you think the honor to have a hot chocolate on Saturday ? - I swear he looked hopeful .

- Could be. Starbucks in the center ?

- Ok I hope you there at 14:00 .

Leaves the room .. And that was what really happened here? I'll have an encounter with the most beautiful -yummy -existing teacher. Punch me I must be dreaming .

**Uses , may 2011**

I could be talking to him for hours , why even he could not have my age ? Wonder no longer mattered how old he was well lean . I 'm not sure when I began to fall for him , or I can say that was when we began to engage in this way , at one time we were talking platitudes at some pub, and on the other we kissed like there was no tomorrow .

One thing I'm sure fall in love with Carlisle was so fast and engaging as a drizzle of summer, that you get wet on all sides . And feel the water run for everything.

Time passed and our relationship grew at an exorbitant level today we are four months of dating , half hidden as it was still my teacher of general theory of history , and we could not be seen . Negative point of our relationship . Rose knew of our relationship and gave us the most support . Have a short, well say that it is chance , or fate , or whatever force that governs our universe . Plus they never managed to find the mystical way is she just tells me that in due course they will know .

Usa , december 2011

Classes were wind into pulp , and all we were ready for the holidays, it seems that even if we were a year since Carlise invited me to a chocolate , nor was I prepared for everything that happened.

We had our squabbles , which were very well resolved say in passing . I was excited because we were going to spend the holiday together in a cottage in the mountains, Rose said that I need and enjoy skiing and not just playing rabbit . As if she did not big and worse.

**Uses , april 2012**

Pull pulling does not count the time that news. My holidays were perfect , plus large balcony is a Rose is getting married .. the big one finally asked her hand . Huhu , in December we will prepare the wedding of the year .

I can not believe the blonde is getting married , and Shorty is another that is arranging in life, she met a student of psychology for a year now that they are dating , and Jasper is peculiar , he alone to bear this midget . And along with it We have a friend Edward , though he tried , as he is not given moral dating a bitch on the theater course .

The good thing is that Carlisle will not teach next year so we can take our romance to the whole school .. It was what was missing for me to be happy.

**Usa , december 2012.**

Whew can not believe tomorrow is the blonde day, I will go with my gorgeous boyfriend and tasty , and the zone will end, the serious rose and Alice can be pretty annoying when you want , out of the attack shorty that banned her boyfriend ( amazingly he wants to live beside her forever) to attend the bachelor party Emm .. was a God in none to help.

All beautiful and wonderful and giving rose tantrum .

- And if it is not there - afflicted

- He is there rose the five last time I saw him he was still there Just quietly on side of the priest .

- Going back this time .

We drove to the chapel , and I was looking for my Greek god .

I started to get impatient because it was time for us to enter , and Carlisle had not yet appeared .

- Girls is now time to enter .

Edward was passing through the corridor just pulled him by the collar

- I do not care where you are going I will not go alone . Try to get back to me after you little bitch ..

I went with Edward , trying to smile , as well as it leaves me just today he decides to be late ?

So we were standing watching the people go . I remained in the crowd looking Carlise think anything in my life would prepare me for the scene that I would see .

He was sitting next to a young lady , very beautiful by the way was the same looking at me and smiling , you know that when you want to rush out and can not ... I'm so well .

The wedding took place somewhat well, I resisted the urge to give some slaps in Carlise , need to think of something to give pro Edward and he was patient with all this .

And now that the couple 's time the truth came out .

- Bells I want you to meet my parents - I presenting nice couple that I now want to kill .

- Hello Bells? - A scoundrel carlise greeted me , if I could pluck bone by bone.

- So hi father Edward - tried to sound as firmly as possible .

- Edward told me all about you baby , I'm Esme - I can not fault her. she has that knack of endearing mother. And surely do not know the rotten husband .

- Equally . If you'll excuse me I think Allie is expecting me .

Get out of there ASAP , I approached the table and grabbed the largest cup existing juice.

- Take it easy girl - . Allie and who I wanted .

- Just saw a ghost

- Well you look like you saw the same . This well ?

- No more I'll stay .

- Look at my uncles , I think you do not know them. Aunt Esme is simply divine , and Uncle Carlisle is fantastic , it's the kind of couple that will age for the rest of life. And your boyfriend why you went with Edward , almost had a syncope .

- Well he can not come so I grabbed the first one I saw .

- Bells you do not look too good .

- Do not worry I'll stay.

It was all I could think of , the party began as a Borao . And when I was distracted and alone a pair of green eyes staring at me from the corner .

- I'm sorry , I should not let go that far. I did not realize you were the same Bells friend of Emmett or Alice , I just made sure it was the same wedding as she handed me the invitation , was the same that was waiting for me at home. Say something .

- I have nothing more to talk to you , only to never appear in front of me .

**Usa, March 2013**

I survived , saying that the worst battles are those fought against itself are larger , no longer seem to end. And usually end up giving up . More that I won , I lived in a catatonic state for three months . I think I'd be dead if Edward had not broken into the door two weeks ago , he knows I '' finished '' with my boyfriend , buy the way all know, most rose only know who he was.

I am hospitalized and received the worst news I could have , I am almost five months pregnant , not ironic , when you are in semi vegetative state you live in self imposed automatic and forget basic things .

In recent months I did not want anything , did not feed me , did nothing . Carlisle stopped giving lessons to my class . And I 'm unsure what to do. I felt completely ungrounded , a baby is a gift however I only have 20 years. I'm still in the third year of college and the worse the father of my child besides having 20 more years , he was my teacher.

- Come Bells you have to eat to be strong to take care of this little person al .

I think that was the twentieth time that Edward did antics , I'm walking to the sixth month , it's a boy , and the name will be drooling Godfather Antony 's fault . I'm seriously thinking about telling him .

- Another oranje my godson must be born strong and healthy .

**Usa, July 2013**

I look like a sea lion dressed in circus tent , we're in the hospital , Antony wants to be born , and brother - sponsor this here . It was a shock when we told him , the more he overcame , and left not to like Antony . Became more attached yet.

- Let's push just a little bit - Edward said .

- I'm trying to - you know when you feel you have no more strength? More I needed to bring Antony life .

- Bells was born he's gorgeous .

- Let me see ...

**Usa, July 2020**

- Daddy can I play with Mommy ? I 'll run I know where she is .

- Go Tonny .

Antonny is a perfect mix , he has green eyes and hair the color of chocolate. And already have nine years old . Approaching me and I'll try to listen to your conversation .

- .. you will be proud of me , I like every little thing that daddy tells , He said I have another daddy .. plus I do not want him , I'd rather have you back .

Today make nine years the Bells is gone, she could not resist the birth, I never married , I registered Antony as my son . Carlisle discovered that his father was when Tonny was five years and have a a school work that had a photo of the Bells . Their relationship is nonexistent . Tonny always says exchange for his father Carlisle for mother 's Bells .

However some infinities are smaller than others, and never know what will actually happen remains to us to make sure our choices and learn to live with them .


End file.
